


Nothing

by CharlieRose324



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRose324/pseuds/CharlieRose324
Summary: It started with an existential crisis.





	

_You can't keep doing this, Dan!_

 

_You're being ridiculous._

 

_You're overreacting._

 

The words scream in Dan's head as he walks against the wind down the streets of London.

 

_Grow up._

 

Dan stops walking for a second and looks up as rain begins to fall from the night sky.

 

_I can't keep doing this, Dan._

 

He doesn't remember anymore how many times he's replayed the earlier conversation in his head.  Each time hurts more.

* * *

 

Phil walked into the living room to find Dan sprawled out on his stomach on the floor.

 

"Oh, not again.  Dan.  Come on, Dan.  Get up," Phil said as he walked over to his friend.

 

Dan shook his head.  "It's all meaningless."

 

"Come on, Dan.  We're going to be late."

 

Dan groaned and pressed his face into the carpet.

 

"Seriously, Dan.  This is important to me.  Please.  It's not all meaningless," Phil sighed.

 

"I can't."

 

"You're overreacting."

 

"No," Dan mumbled.

 

"You have ten minutes to get up or I'm leaving without you," Phil went back into his bedroom to get dressed.

 

Five minutes later Phil came back into the living room,

 

"Really, Dan?  You haven't even moved a centimeter."

 

Dan groaned.

 

"Oh, now you're being ridiculous," Phil rolled his eyes.

 

After a minute of silence from Dan, Phil spoke up again.

 

"You can't keep doing this, Dan."

 

"Yes, I can."

 

" _I_ can't keep doing this.  I can't keep being there for you when you're not there for me."

 

Dan groaned.  "You don't understand."

 

"I understand, Dan.  You do this all the time.  I'm tired of it.  It's not even 'existential crises' anymore, it's just you being a big lazy baby!"

 

That had gotten Dan's attention, and he sat straight up.   _"What?"_

 

"I'm serious!  Tonight is important to me, and you won't even get off of the floor.  You need to grow up or... or this isn't going to work out.  I can't be the only one putting in the work.  It's all so one-sided..." Phil rambled.

 

Dan slowly stood up and looked at Phil.  "What are you saying, Phil?"

 

Phil looked down at the floor before speaking softly.  "I think I'm done, Dan."

 

"You don't mean that.  Phil...  I'll go get dressed."

 

"No."

 

"I'll be ready in five minutes," Dan started to walk to his bedroom.

 

"I said no!" Phil yelled at him.  "I don't want you to come anymore."

 

Dan stopped in his tracks.  "You..."

 

"I mean it."

 

"No, you don't.  Come on, Phil.  I'm sorry.  You're right.  I promise I'll be ready in two minutes."

 

Phil closed his eyes with his fists clenched at his sides.  "No.  No!  I'll say it one more time.  Loud and clear so you understand me.  I.  Don't.  Want.  You."

 

Dan bit his lip and walked out the door, slamming it hard behind him.

* * *

 

Dan shivers as a gust of wind blows into him.  He's been walking for so long now, he doesn't know where he is anymore.  

 

_I'm done, Dan._

 

Dan finds a bench and sits down even though it's soaked from the rain. 

 

_I don't want you._

 

For the first time in a long time, Dan breaks down into tears.

 

He can't believe Phil really said those things.  Phil Lester.  His best friend and eternal ray of sunshine.

 

 _I really fucked up this time,_ Dan thinks as he wipes his eyes.   _Phil doesn't snap like that._

 

Dan sits on the bench for a few more minutes before standing up.  It's starting to snow now.

 

 _Where am I?_ Dan starts to walk back the way he came before he realizes he has his phone.

 

*Missed Call (8): Phil*

 

Dan's thumb hovers over the Call button.

 

_No.  I can't.  He probably is just calling to tell me to get my stuff out of his flat anyway..._

 

Dan looks at his Maps app and gets himself to a hotel.

 

As soon as he's in the room, he flops face-down onto the bed.

 

_If it wasn't an existential crisis before, it sure as hell is now._

 

Dan flipped over so he was staring at the ceiling.

 

_Who am I without Phil?  Nobody.  Nothing.  I'm nothing.  Nothing.  Nothing..._


End file.
